Arti sebuah nilai
by Harvlol07
Summary: Kaito yang tidak mengerti akan arti nilai karena praktik yang dilakukan kelasnya, bertemu dengan Miku. No Romance. No Pairirng. Main character, Kaito-Miku. Enjoy.


**Holah everyone, author yang satu ini masih pemula banget-banget-banget~ masih bingung dalam merangkaikan kata, jadi maafkan author ini jika ada beberapa patah kata yang kurang pantas ditempatkan di tempat yang ditempatkan author… mohon juga bantuan kepada para senior yang berpengalaman dalam menulis fic di web ini…**

.

.

.

…**mungkin beberapa kalimat di fic ini terkesan menggurui,  
jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya jika ada yang tidak enak hati…**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik Yamaha, bukan milik author  
**Warning** : OOC, OOT, Typo, NOOB, berantakan dll.  
**Genre** : Drama (?), Comfort (?), …no Romance…

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

.

…Arti dari sebuah nilai…

Namaku Kaito Shion. Lelaki biasa dengan selera yang luar biasa. Rambutku yang berwarna biru sebiru langit dengan mata yang juga berwarna biru sebiru dalamnya lautan, yang menambah tampannya ketampanan yang kumiliki. Aku hanyalah seorang maniak es krim yang senang sekali memakai syal berwarna biru, walau cuaca pada saat itu benar-benar panas. Sekarang aku seorang siswa SMA.

Hari ini hari yang cukup cerah, matahari menyinari langit pada pagi hari dengan megahnya. Dan seperti hari-hari biasa, hari ini di kelasku yang ter-cinta ramai ini diadakan ulangan tersohor di angakatan ku. Tidak lain tidak bukan ulangan Matematika.

"Yak, anak-anak, hari ini ulangan Matematika akan dimulai, tolong masukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan taruh tas ke depan kelas, mohon jangan menyontek dan selamat mengerjakan," kata guru matematika kami yang sudah mempersiapkan kertas soal-soalnya. Ketua kelas kami pun mengambil soal-soalnya dan membagikannya ke anak-anak kelas.

'_Heh, menaruh tas ke depan kelas dan menyuruh anak kelas ini untuk tidak menyontek?  
O, o, o, sayang sekali pak. Namun usaha bapak tidak ada artinya didepan anak kelas yangsudah terlatih ini…  
kenapa aku berkata demikian? Karena…_'

Kelasku yang terkenal akan kebisingannya ketika guru mengajar, terkenal juga ketenangan dan ketertibannya ketika ada ulangan. Jika biasanya ada anak yang akan mengeluh ketika melihat kertas ulangan yang isinya kode-kode NASA. Ataupun pusing karena ada soal yang tidak dapat di jawab. Mungkin juga akan terdengar suara *grasak*grusuk*-nya anak-anak yang mencoba melihat buku catatan ataupun paket.

Tapi tidak dikelasku, semuanya sunyi senyap. Memang ada yang mencontek, akan tetapi praktiknya mengagumkan sampai-sampai tidak ada suara yang sampai ke telinga para pengawas. Praktiknya bermacam-macam, tapi yang pasti praktik itu membuat pemberi dan penerima jawaban terlihat tenang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan.

Alasan kenapa kelasku kelas teramai di sekolah ini, karena ketika guru mengajar ada saja ulah kelasku. Dari yang ngobrol, bercanda, makan diam-diam, sampai Harlem Shake (lho?) bareng-bareng (ketika guru ngajar!).

Akupun sempat kaget ketika guru tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika salah satu temanku tertangkap basah sedang bermain PS dikelas. Koreksi lagi, ketika guru sedang belajar dan kami sedang pusing memproses ilmu yang sedang masuk. Kurang ajar emang.

'_Apa moral guru sudah hancur karena ulah kelasku?'_

Akan tetapi ketika ulangan tiba, kelasku sangat sunyi senyap. Semuanya diam tanpa ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap. Saking sepinya kelas ini ketika ulangan tiba, suara pensil yang menari-nari di atas kertas atau penghapus yang sedang membersihkan kertas ulangan, dapat terdengar jelas sekali. Benar-benar sepi, sampai-sampai semua guru yang di sekolah ini agak sedikit curiga dengan kelasku.

Memang mereka perlu curiga dan memang harus curiga. Karena kenapa? Di kalangan angkatan ku, kelasku itu terkenal dengan para ahli menyontek, ahli menyebar contekan, sampai ahli membuat kunci soal ulangan macam apapun (padahal soal itu belum dibuat! Pakai bantuan ahli nujum kayaknya). Dan itu semua dilakukan dengan tenang, tanpa terlihat oleh guru, tanpa ketahuan oleh guru. Benar-benar professional. "Kelas calon mafia kayaknya…" pikirku ketika aku mengetahui seluk beluk kelasku.

Tetap saja, sebejat-bejatnya kelasku, masih ada beberapa golongan orang-orang yang tidak mau nyontek maupun memberi jawaban. Akan tetapi golongan ini terpecah menjadi dua golongan, yang satu pintar dan yang satu kurang pintar. Dan aku Kaito Shion, terjebak di kelompok tidak menyontek bagian kurang pintar.

Benar-benar miris sekali hidup ini bukan? Alasanku tidak menyontek itu sederhana, karena aku mempunyai sebuah penyakit kejiwaan aneh yang jika aku mencoba atau melakukan aksi menyontek, maka seluruh tubuhku akan segera kaku dan akupun akan pingsan selama 2 jam. Menyebalkan sekali.

Lalu mirisnya lagi, kelompok orang-orang pintar di kelasku tidak pernah mau mengajari kami yang memerlukan bimbingan tambahan dari mereka. Mereka terlalu asik bergabung dengan kelompoknya masing-masing sehingga mereka merasa tidak punya waktu mengurusi kelompok lain.

Entah itu kelompok pencontek, ataupun yang kurang pintar. Yah, inilah kelasku, aku pun sebenarnya sudah muak dengan kelas ini. Akan tetapi aku sudah tidak bias mundur lagi karena waktu transisi kelas sudah berakhir.

Lalu seperti biasanya, para mafia di kelas ku saling bertukar contekan. '_psst, soal nomor 4 tulisin dong jawaban+cara…_' pinta seseorang disamping mejaku belajar ku kepada orang yang berada di depannya.'_oke ,santai aja…_' yang didepannya pun menjawab dan menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil. Dan Voila, transaksi gelap pun dilakukan dengan mulusnya.

'_Aku bertaruh, walau dipasang alat penyadap di seisi kelas, pasti praktik yang mereka lakukan tetap tidak ketahuan'_

Yang hebatnya lagi, sang guru matematika yang terkenal akan ketajamannya dalam mendeteksi kecurangan dalam ulangan terlihat tidak menyadari gerak-gerik temanku itu. Benar-benar kelas yang ajaib…

'_Kau tahu? Bagaimana nasib sebagai anak yang tidak terlalu pintar dan tidak dapat menyontek? Yaitu, hanya bisa berdoa dan mengerjakan semampu kami…_'

* * *

…Skip Time…

Teng-teng-teng, bunyi bel yang menandakan istirahat dan berakhirnya ulangan matematika. Aku yang hanya dapat tenggelam dalam soal-soal matematika yang amat sangat luasnya seperti samudra Es krim yang ku impikan, hanya dapat diam meratapi nasib yang entah akan dibawa kemana oleh takdir.

Teman seperjuanganku "Gakupo" yang juga masuk kedalam kelompok suram di kelasku *tidak bisa menyontek-aliran kurang mampu, sedang pundung di pojok kelas karena mungkin tidak dapat menjawab satu soalpun yang telah diberikan oleh guruku.

"Tenang aja Gakupo, kamu pasti akan menemukan cahaya mu…" kataku kepada temanku yang sedang mengenang kepusingannya ketika mengerjakan matematika. "Makasih ya Kaito-san, moga-moga… di ulangan berikutnya aku dapat mengerjakan satu soal yah…" *bener aja-_-* katanya sambil melanjutkan aksi pundungnya di pojok kelas.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! GAMPANG-GAMPANG! Makasih yah dah dikasih jawabannnya!"

"TENANG AJA BOZZ, WOLAY AJA! Asal traktir+jatah yang kayak biasa... ehehehe"

"WOKE DEH, Langsung tancap ke Kantin! AHAHAHAH" kata segerombolan mafia kelasku yang sedang berhuru-hara ria ke kantin sekolahku. Yah, mereka menyebalkan. Dan kau tahu? Bukan hanya mereka saja yang menyebalkan, akan tetapi para kelompok pintar di kelaskupun juga menyebalkan.

"Hah… soal kayak gitu mah masih gampang, di sekolah temanku ulangannya lebih susah loh?"

"Bener tuh, di tempat les ku juga lebih susah, di sini mah ceteekkk~~"

"Iya ya, jadi yang gak bisa keterlaluan banget tuh, ahahaha!" kata kelompok tersebut dengan nada yang agak di tinggikan. Ukh, andai saja aku sekarang mempunyai keris Gatut Koco, maka akan ku geledekkin tuh bocah-bocah agar dapat jujur dan dapat saling merangkul ketika ada anak yang membutuhkan materi tambahan.

* * *

_'Adakah Arti dari sebuah nilai jika nilai itu diperdagangkan dan direndahkan seperti ini?'_

* * *

…Skip time…

"WOOOYYY! Guru Kimia sedang tidak masuk, jadi ada tugas bla bla bla…" dan begitulah, selesainya berkata ketua kelas ku pun menuliskan tugasnya di depan kelas. Mencatat banyak sekali rumus-rumus Kimia yang harus di selesaikan. Hoek, melihat rentetan rumus Kimia yang lebih mirip kode sandi enigma itu, membuatku langsung pusing sejadi-jadinya. Dan apa respon kelasku ketika hal seperti ini terjadi?

Seperti biasa, ada yang seenaknya main Lappie di kelas, ada yang berchat-chat ria seperti tidak adanya kekurangan di dalam hidup mereka, menyerahkan teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas Kimia yang sulit itu. Dan ada juga yang membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Kalaupun ada, itupun berbeda-beda motif nya, ada yang mempunyai motif '_kalau ngerjain, share, dapet duit, uhui!_' ada juga yang '_ngerjain aja,biar teman-temanku mengakui kepintaranku_,' dan aku? Sebagai anak yang tidak teralu pandai, aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengerjakan apa yang kubisa.

"Oy Kaito, boleh kupinjam buku paketmu? Buku paket Kimiaku ketinggalan nih, ehehe.." tanya Gakupo dengan polosnya. Dapat kulihat matanya masih sembab karena menangis. Maaf Gakupo, aku tidak bisa begitu banyak membantu karena akupun juga kurang mengerti akan pelajaran bertaraf esak.

"Ya, nih bukunya" jawabku agak iba melihat kondisi temanku yang akan menemaniku 3 tahun kedepan, sampai kami lulus dari sekolah ini, dari kelas terkutuk ini.

"Hm, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Gakupo ketika melihat ku berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang entah sudah menjadi apa.

"Mau keluar, nyari udara segar…" jawabku sambil meninggalkan teman seperjuanganku itu. "Oh ya udah, makasih yo!" katanya yang segera kubalas dengan lambaian tangaku.

Hah… disaat seperti ini aku sangat suka keluar untuk menatap langit. Melihat betapa megahnya dan indahnya langit di siang ini. Warna birunya yang sepadan dengan warna mataku, membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya '_apakah aku ini adalah agen langit?_'

Apalagi ketika ibuku pernah bercerita kalau kita manusia sebenarnya makhluk langit. Akupun makin percaya kalau aku adalah agen langit yang mungkin di beri sebuah tugas yang sampai saat ini belum kuketahui apa itu tugasnya.

Ketika aku duduk di bangku yang disediakan di lorong kelas, akupun baru menyadari keberadaan orang yang mnungkin sudah sedari tadi berada disini sebelum aku. Miku Hatsune. Perempuan yang sedang berdiri membelakangi aku yang sedang duduk di bangku lorong kelas.

Dia itu perempuan biasa dengan nilai pas-passan. Akan tetapi jangan salah sangka, lingkup pergaulannya cukup luas dan termasuk kategori perempuan terpopuler di kalangan angkatanku. Mengingat bagaimana aktifnya dia jika ada kegiatan-kegiatan yang berlangsung di sekolah ini. '_Apakah dia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas? Hebat juga dia…'_ pikirku.

Tapi jika aku menggolongkannya di golongan kelasku, dia itu cewek yang mungkin masuk kedalam golongan ku, orang yang tidak mau menyontek padahal tidak terlalu pintar. Namun aku aneh kepadanya, bukankah cewek dikelasku itu banyak orang yang pintar? Kenapa dia tidak minta mereka ajari saja? Kenapa dia malah tersesat kedalam golongan suram ini?

Lagian di golongan suram ini, cewek pun dirangkul oleh cewek-cewek pintar karena kesoldaritasan para cewek di kelasku. Jadi minimalkan dia bias menerima contekan bukan? Buat cowok? Cuman uang lah yang dapat membuat kesolidaritasan.

Asal kau tahu juga, cowok-cowok yang pintar dikelaskupun juga ikut bergabung dengan cewek yang pintar itu.

Kebetulan dia sedang tidak bersama teman-temannya, jadi akan ku tanya dia. "Hei, Miku" panggilku.

"Humh? Ada apa?" katanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah ku.

"Kenapa sih kamu tadi gak nyontek aja pas ulangan matematika?" Yak, bagus sekali. Aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata, langsung frontal ke seorang cewek. Payah kau Kaito- Kaito…

"Humm.. ehehe… nanti Miku gak dibolehin ibu makan negi lagi tuh…" katanya sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Tunggu dulu… Haaahh? Alasan macam apa itu? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan alasan? Apa sih yang ada di kepala nih cewek? Apakah dia bodoh atau semacamnya? Tidak mungkin dia bodoh, dia di terima dikalangan cewek-cewek orang pintar! Pasti dia tidaklah bodoh. Akan tetapi kalau dia-

"Maksud Miku, menurut Kaito apa sih arti sebuah nilai itu?" katanya memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua, serta menyela dugaan-dugaan ku terhadap dirinya.

"Eh… oh… nilai?" tanyaku yang kebingungan.

"Iya, nilai, menurut Kaito-san apa sih itu nilai?"

"Nilai adalah sesuatu yang berharga, bermutu, menunjukkan kualitas, dan berguna  
bagi manusia tuh…" kataku sambil mengingat sedikit pelajaran Sosial yang barusan saja kami pelajari.

"Bukan menurut pelajaran Kaito-san, menurut diri Kaito-san sendiri, nilai itu apa sih?"

"E, eh… itu sih… menurut ku nilai itu hanyalah sebuah tanda dimana sebuah usaha itu di hargai…" jawabku atas pertanyaan aneh cewek ini.

"Terus…?"

"Eh…?"

"Ehehe… Miku tahu lho, jauh didasar hati Kaito-san, Kaito-san masih mau mengutarakan sesuatu tentang nilai kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah.. menurutku, nilai itu hanya sebuah simbol, tanda, nilai yang bagus itu sangat mudah-susah kita didapatkan. Nilai itu tidak dapat menunjukkan kebohongan atau kejujuran. Yang namanya nilai itu… hanya sebuah penghargaan atas pekerjaan seseorang yang entah itu didapat dari kerjaan jujur, maupun bohong…" ucapku panjang lebar sambil menggerutu sedikit karena mengingat praktek-praktek yang ada di kelasku.

"Ehehe… menarik… Miku tahu kok, Kaito-san masih mau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'nilai'…"

"Lalu kenapa? Mau maksa? Memangnya dirimu sendiri tahu apa tentang nilai?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sedikit kekesalanku didalam nada suaraku, karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai percakapan yang membuatku mengingat kenangan pahit dimana aku mendapatkan penyakit kejiwaan yang aneh ini.

"Gak, gak memaksa kok, dari tadi kan Miku gak maksa, Kaito-san sendiri kan yang mnejawab?" katanya membalas sambil mengangkat satu alis matanya. Mendengarnya mengatakan hal tersebut, membuatku menundukkan kepalaku, meyembunyikan mukaku yang memerah. '_menyebalkan sih, tapi dia benar…_' kataku sambil menyimpan malu di hati.

"Hahaha, jangan dianggap serius~ " katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha, lalu apa pikiranmu tentang nilai itu sendiri?" tawaku dengan suara datar.

"Jangan marah-marah gitu dong~" katanya, lalu setelah jeda berakhir, dia meneruskan ucapannya, "Hum… kalau menurut Miku sih, nilai itu hanya sebuah materi yang menunjukkan hasil yang diperoleh oeleh sesuatu. Nilai itu tidak jahat dan juga tidak baik, seperti yang dikatakan Kaito-san tadi benarkan?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ya… ya… ya… teruskan saja perkataan mu," jawabku yang sudah kehabisan kata karena malu akibat kejadian tadi.

"Ehehe, nilai itu juga bagaikan seonggok bayi yang baru lahir di dunia ini. Dia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana dia dilahirkan, bagaimana dia bisa berada di dunia ini, bagaimana orang-orang menerimanya. Nilai itu terlahir karena usaha sesorang, seperti orang tua yang berusaha melahirkan anaknya kan? Ma-" katanya sedikit tersenyum setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Bagaimana bias nilai dan bayi disamakan?" kataku menyela perkataannya.

Mendengar aku berkata seperti itu, aku dapat melihat dari wajahnya, terbesit sedikit keterkejutan. "Eh, umm… makanya dengerin Miku sampai selesai dong!" katanya sambil menggembungkan salah satu pipi kecilnya. Entah mengapa dia terlihat imut bila melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Oke… oke…" kataku karena sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin begitu berdebat dengannya.

"Makanya, ketika Miku berpikir seperti itu, Miku pun jadi tidak mau menyontek, Miku tidak mau anak-Eh , maksudnya nilai Miku tercoreng karena perilaku Miku… Miku mau nilai Miku itu murni, bersih, sejati, diterima baik oleh lingkungan Miku, dan tidak tercoreng oleh praktik-praktik aneh yang dilakukan Miku… jadi, jawaban Kaito-san telah Miku jawab kan? Hehehe…" jawabnya panjang lebar, menampilkan wajah cerianya yang seperti biasa dia tampilkan ke orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Oh gitu yah… yaudah, aku masuk dulu yah… semoga berhasil dengan perbaikan-perbaikan nilaimu itu…" kataku.

"Bisa kau detailkan?"

"Yup, dengan senang hati!"

* * *

_'lucu, mengapa aku sebegitu ingin mendengar perkataannya tentang nilai?'_

* * *

"Karena nilai itu seperti yang tadi Miku jelaskan, Mikupun terkadang berpikir kalau nilai itu sudah seperti harga diri. Bagaimana bisa Miku membanggakan nilai itu jika nilai itu berasal dari praktik yang salah? Bagaimana bisa orang tua mendapatkan anak yang baik jika orang tua itu sendiri tidak mencoba menjadi baik? Intinya Nilai itu buat Miku merupakan tolak ukur kita, apakah kita sudah menjadi orang baik ataupun tidak..." katanya sendu, mungkinkah dia pernah punya masalah dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan ini?

"Oh gitu yah… yaudah, aku masuk dulu yah… semoga berhasil dengan teori nilaimu itu…" kataku.

"Yup, oke Kaito-san~ ehehe…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Begitulah percakapan ku dengannya berakhir.

* * *

_'entah mengapa, kata-katanya selalu terngiang di pikiranku..."_

* * *

…Skip Time…

Hari ini hari senin, taman kota yang berada di pinggiran kotaku sedang tidak banyak pengunjungnya, tenangnya taman ini ketika saat seperti ini memang menjadi tempat favoritku ketika sedang ingin bersantai. Menghindari semua kesibukan dunia ini.

Langit yang berwarna biru cerah ini, mengingatkanku kepada kenanganku berbicara dengannya ketika aku masih SMA. Asal kalian tahu, sekarang aku, Kaito Shion yang sering menduduki peringkat terakhir di kelas, menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terfavorit di kampusku.

"_favorit? Diriku saat ini mungkin tidak akan seberhasil  
sekarang jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu…"_

Well, ternyata yang dikatakan Miku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sekarang berkat perjuanganku yang tidak pernah menyontek selama 3 tahun berada di SMA, tepatnya kelas sarang mafia nilai itu, aku berhasil masuk ke fakultas jurusan manajemen.

Walau masuk dengan hasil yang pas-pasan aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan hasil yang ku raih ini. Yah, kalau aku mengingat ulang kata-katanya tentang arti sebuah nilai. Aku pun segera termotivasi dan segera mendapat banyak sekali masukan pemikiran yang luar biasa.

Kalian tahu? Setelah kulihat nasib beberapa temanku yang sering mengandalkan contekan, sekarang mereka sedang berjuang mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka dengan susah payah karena dulu mereka terlalu mengandalkan orang lain.

Sedangkan diriku? Aku dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan tugas akhirku dan menunggu wisuda. Gakupo pun juga telah berhasil masuk ke dalam fakultas idamannya. Tidak lain tidak bukan fakultas sejarah yang dia idam-idamkan.

Kalian harus tahu bagaimana tampangnya ketika dia berhasil masuk ke dalam jurusan idamannya itu. Hahaha, seharusnya aku memfoto wajahnya dan ku-upload ke 9gag. Karena aku yakin fotonya pasti akan mendapat jempol yang sangat banyak~ *psst*jangan bilang ke Gakupo jika aku punya pemikiran seperti ini ya!*

"Miku… entah apa yang sedang kau kerjakan… tetapi aku berterima kasih sekali padamu… Miku," kataku pelan sambil duduk dibangku yang ditutupi oleh pohon yang rindang ini. Menikmati betapa indahnya angkasa yang memayungi diri ini selama 22 tahun, menikmati sendunya angin yang berhembus tubuh ini yang juga sedang menikmati es krim vanilla sambil bernostalgia.

_Bernostalgia, mengingat betapa sederhana figurnya yang telah berhasil membuat diri ini seberhasil sekarang._

_Bernostalgia, merindukan setiap saat yang kulalui dengan dirinya yang secara tidak langsung menjadi sebuah inspirasiku._

_Bernostalgia, menikmati semua masalah yang kulalui bersama sosok sederhana yang manis itu._

Pelan-pelan akupun menutup kedua mataku, menikmati semua hal yang kurasakan saat ini…

.

.

.

"_Memanggilku Kaito-san_?" kata sebuah suara merdu yang menyeru dari belakang.  
Segera aku berbalik dan mendapati sesosok kecil nan sederhana  
temanku itu, yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang.  
"Oh, hei Miku, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang ingin kau gapai?"  
Seketika itu diapun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan sedikit gigi putihnya  
dan lesung pipinya yang manis itu. "Yup, Miku sudah menemukannya" katanya sambil mendekati diriku yang juga membalas senyum manisnya itu.

* * *

…FIN…

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya? :D**

**Mohon maaf kalau kata-katanya terlalu menggurui. Seakan-akan membuat author menjadi orang yang paling benar. Padahal author inipun juga masih kurang berpengalaman dalam menangani hal-hal semacam itu…**

**Ini cerita One shot, memang masih banyak hal yang belum diungkapkan di chapter ini. Karena author males memperpanjang jalan ceritanya, terlebih lagi belum percaya dir karena masih "NOOB".**

**Sekian terimakasih kepada para reader yang telah menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan ini. Yang semoga menghibur para reader yang juga mempunyai masalah dengan nilai (sama kayak author, aikh… XD)**


End file.
